My Hawaiian Romance
by Random-AC-Grl
Summary: The youth group takes a trip to Hawaii. Romance moods boil up between Daniel and Danielle as well as Kaytlyn and Nathan. One Shot Danielle's POV. To see Kaytlyns version go to /s/4422541/1/My Hawaiian Romance peace!
1. Grab Your Grass Skirts!

**This is my side of the story to Nathanluvr4evr's "My Hawaiian Romance." Check hers out to see her version (not as good as mine though****) . Here's a little background history before we get this show on the road. Kaytlyn has been dating Nathan for 6 months and they still haven't kissed! I recently started dating this guy named Daniel, so funny because my name is Danielle. We all go to the same church and we all go to youth group, which is where most of our friends are. Daniel and Nathan are good friends, and Kaytlyn and I are besties. It's the summer going into senior year. Alrighty, here we go!**

Oh. My. God. I can't believe this is happening!

"We're going to Hawaii?!" Kaytlyn screamed, pulling me off the couch and jumping up and down while Kate our youth group leader explained that they did some huge fundraising to get the money to go there.

I've been getting used to Kaytlyn's girly squealing and I've learned to join in. It's quite fun, actually.

We walked down the stairs to the gym, talking excitedly and noticing Daniel and Nathan whispering discreetly. Whenever they did that you knew they were planning. Something stupid, I'm sure.

"OMJ, this is gonna rock my socks!" Kaytlyn told me, leaning up against the gym wall and sliding down so she was sitting.

"Do you think Daniel will kiss me?" I couldn't help asking. I joined her, sitting down and watched while everyone else got in groups to talk about the trip. Daniel, Nathan, and two other people from our youth group, Brandon and Cory, were playing a two-on-two basketball game. Daniel looked over at me and smiled. I blushed and looked down.

"Well, Hawaii is, like, a very romantic place, so, he better!" Kaytlyn said, answering my question. I laughed. Daniel and I had only been going out for a couple weeks and I didn't get to see him very much; so, consequently, we hadn't gotten the chance to share our first kiss.

"And Nathan will so have to kiss you. I mean. It's been, like, 5 months!" actually six, but who's counting? She needed some assurance. And it's not like Nathan doesn't want to kiss her, he just thinks the moment should be special. Well, what's more special than Hawaii?

"I know! I'm getting anxious. But I mean, you and Daniel have been going out as long as me and Nathan have. I just hope they kiss us," she said determinedly.

Okay, technically, this is not true. I met Daniel when Nathan and Kaytlyn started going out and Kaytlyn likes to count that as dating, but whatever.

We started chatting about seating arrangements on the airplane, swimsuit and clothes shopping the next day, and a sleepover that night. We sighed at the same time and I leaned my head against the wall, thinking of Hawaii.

A little while later, we walked over to Nathan and Daniel, who were taking a break from their game and talking secretly again. When they saw us approaching them, they stopped talking abruptly. Nice way to show it has _nothing_ to do with us, guys.

"You guys are going right?" Kaytlyn asked anxiously.

"No duh!" was Nathan's reply. "I'm not gonna miss out on a chance to go to Hawaii with a gorgeous girl like you." Kaytlyn stared at him with those admiring eyes she always seems to have around Nathan.

Daniel looked at me and smiled. "Ditto," he agreed. I giggled and immediately wondered who turned on my girly switch.

"Cool. We're gonna have a blast!" Kaytlyn choked out, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at her and realized she had had a hard enough time interrupting her own just to say that.

"We are _so _spending the whole week together. We will not split of like always!" I demanded. On all the youth trips we've been on, the boys and girls have always seemed to group up and a barrier always formed between the two. Which sucked. On ice.

"I totally agree," Kaytlyn said. The boys nodded and then Kaytlyn, seeing that our ride was here, added, "Alright. We gotta go. We'll see you guys later!"

I hugged Daniel goodbye in a sort of awkward way because he whispered to me, "Can't wait to see you in that bikini," and I froze in horror, thinking of me in…that. Kaytlyn saw the tension and probably guessed it was Daniel getting embarrassed that people were watching us, like my last boyfriend did.

Michael always seemed embarrassed that I was his girlfriend and, in the end, I told him we needed to break up. He was fine with it, and we stayed good friends. He was even going on the trip to Hawaii, which still would be kind of awkward.

I waited for Kaytlyn to finish her exceptionally long hug with Nathan. They were spending a week in Hawaii together, after all. But it was still cute to watch.

Kate caught Kaytlyn and me on the way out and asked if we'd like to plan the itinerary and flight arrangements for the trip. We happily obliged, climbing into my mom's car and practically screaming to Mom all that had happened.

In two weeks, we were going to be on out way to those romantic islands! Ah, I couldn't wait!!

That night, after Kaytlyn called and asked her mom if she could sleep over, the two of us took our laptops and went outside, getting a WiFi connection. Even though we could've gotten a connection inside, it was warm out on the patio and my parents probably wouldn't appreciate all of our "Eek"-ing at midnight.

I went online, searching for cheap airline tickets, hotels that were nice but within the budget, and tourist activities to do there.

Kaytlyn was looking for cute swimsuits for us to wear, but gave up quickly when she decided that shopping for real tomorrow would be much more successful, and then started helping me.

I quickly found a good airline and reserved an estimated 30 seats for us.

Since the flight costs weren't included in the budget, we needed to raise 15,000 dollars!

My parents donated ten grand! Yet, they won't get me an Ipod Touch. Oh, well.

Kaytlyn's parents donated a generous three thousand and our pastor's family donated fifteen hundred. We decided to have a carwash and raise five-hundred there.

We made plans for the carwash and then started working on the itinerary. There was a lot to plan in a week and we were so hyped up that we got through the first three days. Kaytlyn suggested just winging it the rest of the trip and she fell asleep shortly afterward.

I was too nervous to wing it for four days, so, while she was sleeping, I made dinner arrangements for the rest of the week and made it so we had two and a half days for doing whatever we wanted, which I thought was reasonable; especially considering the free time we would have in between our activities the first four, or so, days.

I went to bed shortly after I made the plans, thinking about me and Daniel on the beach……………with me wearing a bikini. Way to turn a dream into a nightmare.

We woke up early the next morning. My mom agreed to take us shopping but had to go to a meeting, so she dropped us off at a strip of stores with her debit card. Score!

Kaytlyn and I went to Kohl's first, to get our, _gulp_, bikinis. Kay tried on a bright pink halter top with a lime green string bottom. I gave her a thumbs-up, picturing Nathan's eyes pop out when he saw her in _that_.

Kaytlyn forced me to try on a red and white striped strapless bikini with a white, belted, boy-short bottom. I slowly turned around to face the mirror and gasped. "Does it look bad?" Kaytlyn asked. I opened the door and she said, "Dang!" I looked good. I pictured _Daniel's_ eyes popping out of _his_ head when he saw me. Hey, a girl can hope.

We bought the swimsuits and headed to Old Navy. There, we got short shorts (don't where those much, either), tanks, a few cute sundresses, and a cover up for each of us; hers was blue and mine was black. We went over to Payless, too, to get some matching flip-flops (the kind that don't hurt).

On the eve of our trip, Daniel called me and I told him about my purchase at Kohl's. He seemed excited. I loved talking to him and pictured his curly hair and dark brown eyes in Hawaii.

I went over to Kaytlyn's and she was ready to go. I handed her a list I wrote of the twenty-four people who were coming to Hawaii:

1. Kaytlyn

2. Danielle

3. Nathan

4. Daniel

5. Kate (youth leader)

6. Kevin (youth leader)

7. Taelor

8. Sam (Kaytlyn's cousin)

9. Hannah

10. Blake

11. Brandon (my stalker)

12. Cassidy

13. John (Kay used to like him too…)

14. Miranda

15. Luke

16. Trace (Nathan wouldn't like that… he was Kaytlyn's old boyfriend…)

17. Logan

18. Erica

19. Eddie

20. Michael (Daniel didn't like him coming)

21. Jonathan

22. Kaylee

23. Trevor (Nathan's brother)

24. Colin (HOT)

Kaytlyn and I drove to the O'Hare Airport together in my dad's car. Outside the terminal, I said goodbye to my parents and met Kate and Kevin outside the luggage check. We were the first ones there and when Nathan arrived, Kaytlyn left me to greet him.

Daniel was the next one to get there and I ran over to hug him hello. He was so much taller than me and I just wanted to keep hugging him until we were in Hawaii. I did let go, though, and we started talking about the trip. Trace walked in and I waved to him while Nathan turned Kaytlyn so her back was to Trace.

When Michael walked in Daniel gave him a look and I was quick to refocus his attention back to me.

Then, when everyone was present, we headed down to gate G7, boarding the plane a little while later.

I don't know where everyone else sat but the plane was big with four seats in the middle and two on each side. Nathan, Kaytlyn, me, and Daniel were in the middle column, in that order.

I squeezed Daniel's hand as we took off. He smiled at my small fear for take-offs, holding my hand tight.

In the air, I gossiped with Kaytlyn for awhile and then leaned over to Daniel.

"I can't believe we're going to Hawaii!" I exclaimed.

"Especially since I'm going with you," he told me. My heart melted and I sighed, looking at my watch. 'I probably should catch some Z's' I thought. I leaned back in my seat and thought about sandy beaches, salty waves, and Daniel. I smiled as I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to find my head on Daniel's shoulder and his head leaning on mine.

"Okay, on the fourth night," is what Daniel texted to Nathan and I could hear Nate laughing to himself. I was too tired to be suspicious about what was happening on the fourth night and I quickly slipped into unconsciousness….

**What'd you think? Please Review!! **


	2. The Note

I woke up to Daniel lightly tapping me on the arm. "We're here," he whispered in my ear. My head shot up and I looked at him and smiled, starting to jump up and down in my seat.

Kaytlyn looked at me with hesitant expectation. I wondered why until I remembered that I hated landings. I groaned, leaning my head back into my coach seat while Kaytlyn told Daniel my dilemma.

"Don't worry," he told me encouragingly. "I'll be with you the whole time." He held my hand and suddenly, everything was fine.

Our plane landed on time and very smoothly, I must say.

Everyone hurried off the plane to look out the windows of the airport to see the well-known beaches of HAWAII! I looked at Kaytlyn and hugged her, praising our accomplishment. She rushed over to Nathan to give him his "We made it!" hug. Daniel walked over to me and I hugged him and said, "I can't believe we're here!"

All twenty-four of us ran into the lobby, quickly filling its soft atmosphere with laughing and yelling. After Kate and Kevin quieted us down, we gave everyone our room assignments and keys.

I was with Kaytlyn, no surprise there. Nathan and Daniel were with each other, as planned. Naturally, we made it so the four of us had neighboring rooms and that Kate an Kevin were on the other side of the hotel.

We had a wonderful time, the first 3 days, going to water parks, amusement parks, the Ducks (that's a car/boat that goes on land and water) and just plain messing around. All the guys loved the water parks, because they got to see the girls in their swimsuits. Daniel and Nathan's eyes practically DID pop out of their heads what they saw us!

The fourth day was, hands down, the best day. We all had a blast during the day. We went to "Noah's Ark" and a haunted house. I was so freaked out, but Daniel was there to put his arm around me.

That night, I had booked us to go to a very upscale restaurant, commemorating all the fun activities we had had. This was the last full day of a planned schedule. So, it was kind of a celebration, too.

Kaytlyn dressed me up in a black scoop-neck dress with a slit up the side (not all the way, but pretty close). It was a little above my knees, and had one off-the-shoulder strap. It was tight to show off my body. I wore strappy, and very hard to walk in, black heels. The front of my hair was pulled back, and I wore barely-there makeup, because I don't know how to put much on. I, also, had sparkly jewelry with hoop earrings. I kind of looked… sexy. Weird things happen in Hawaii.

Kaytlyn went for a more elegant effect. She had a floor length white dress on. It had a deep v-neck and was haltered. There was a slit all the way up to her upper thigh. It was fringed with ruffley fire-engine-red accents. She wore red stilettos that tied up her leg. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail with a giant red rose to one side of it. Her bangs were side-swept and curled at the end. The makeup was dramatic, but tasteful. Kaytlyn also had large red and white bangles and a sterling silver, curly necklace with a heart pendant. She looked so beautiful.

We headed down the stairs to the lobby. The stairs were based where everyone was standing. We were the last ones there since we took so long.

Everyone else looked very nice in their dresses and ties, but we did stand out. I saw Nathan stare hungrily at Kaytlyn. But, I couldn't see Daniel. I searched for his dark curly hair and found that he had his back to me, talking to Kevin. Kevin looked at me and smirked, tapping Daniel on shoulder.

I could feel my insides churning as he turned around to look at me. For a second, he just stared. 'Crap,' I had thought, 'I look stupid.' But then the biggest smile broke out onto his face and Kaytlyn had to hull me along down the stairs, my breath stuttering.

Nathan grabbed Kaytlyn about two seconds after she stepped onto the floor. I stood at the end of the stairs, taking the last steps with my head down to hide the stupid grin I had on my face.

When I got my face composed I looked up to see Daniel coming up to me. When he got so close that no one could hear us he looked me up and down and said, "You…. I would kiss you right now but I don't to flaunt us in front of your ex."

"Psh," I said, leaning in.

"Okay, everyone!!" Kate shrilled, "We're going to a very nice restaurant up the road, so I'm counting on you to be on your _best _behavior."

There were limos waiting for us out of the hotel. We needed two but we still didn't have enough room.

"It's only a block or two up," I told Kevin. "I can just walk up there."

"You sure?"

"Save me a seat," I said over my shoulder as I started walking. I heard footsteps and looked to my side and saw Daniel, sliding his hand into mine. I leaned onto his shoulder, breathing in his scent. I've read books that have said stuff like that-the scent thing. But, seriously, you got to have the right guy before you stop saying, "Wow, that's cheesy" and start understanding.

We just walked up there, took us about five minutes. No words, they ruin the whole thing, sometimes.

There were only two seats left and they were the ones right next to Kate and Kevin. Wooh.

I sat down and talked with Daniel the whole time about things that would take to long to write and would probably bore you after awhile. Our dinner was spaghetti, so I really had to concentrate on not getting anything on my dress, or my face. One time one noodle was so long I slurped it up and it hit my nose and sauce got on it. That was embarrassing, but funny at the same time. Daniel got a laugh out of it.

When they took away our plates, Daniel slipped me a note written on a piece of paper from one of the hotel notepads. I glanced up at him curiously before opening it.

_Meet me by the boulder on the beach by your balcony at midnight. Wear that bikini of yours. I have a surprise for you._

I looked at him, smiling, and started to say something, but, just then, I saw Kaytlyn saying she had to use the restroom. "I'll be right back," I told him and got up right as Kaytlyn passed by me. I looked at her and her composed mask shattered as a huge grin spread across her face.

When we reached the bathroom, after checking to make sure we alone, Kaytlyn squealed, "Oh my gosh! Nathan has a surprise for me!"

"Me too!" I practically screamed. Then, dropping my voice to a normal octave, I added, "He said I'm supposed to wear my swimsuit."

"Oh, really? I'm supposed to stay in my dress… What do you think they're planning?"

"I have no clue," I said truthfully, "but it's gonna be good."

Kaytlyn nodded vigorously after jumping for a bit. "I'm so excited now!" she said in a voice so high, I'm surprised the mirror didn't crack. I laughed, and, after checking our make-up and hair, returned to the dinner table.


	3. Beach Dates

I was too psyched to focus on a conversation with Daniel. I'm pretty sure I talked to him but I don't remember what he said. I might have to go back in my head sometime and find out exactly what I said.

I do remember him kissing me on the cheek that night at our alleged goodbye for the night. It's funny, how you have those little physical pluses in a guy, and have them change in an instant. For example, I liked guys with blue eyes. Not that I wouldn't date a guy if he didn't have blue eyes, it was just a bonus.

And then I met Daniel. Big brown eyes. It's hard to look away.

We were very put-together until we got to the elevator. I don't even know why we took the elevator; we were only up one flight of stairs. The beach was what you were on when you walked out onto our balcony. The lobby was down a level, the ground sloping with it.

Anyway, when we got to the elevator we started freaking out. When the doors opened, we ran full speed towards our hotel room. Kaytlyn had the freakin' hotel card; so the fact that you had to put the key into the slit to open the door seemed very difficult for her to understand. Finally, I just snatched the card from her and swiped it across the opening and got us there with one try.

Kaytlyn noted when we were in the room, that it was 11:11pm. Make a wish. I wished to have a once-in-a-lifetime time tonight.

Since Kay was already ready, she helped me. I changed into my bikini and brushed my hair. Kaytlyn put a tasteful white flower in it. We had about forty minutes until we had to go.

We sat on one of the beds and leaned on the headboard, talking about Nathan and Daniel. After confessing how excited we were and promising to tell one another everything that happened, Kaytlyn laid down for awhile. I took one of the chairs and dragged it over to the glass balcony doors. I pulled my legs up, resting my chin on my knees and looked out at the beach. The sky was faded blue on the rims, making transitions into each shade of blue possible until the deepest navy turned black in the center sky. It was so breathtaking. I loved the sky and stars; my favorite part of the nature God made.

I was so transfixed on the scene, the contrast between the dark blue and the sand that was pale in the moonlight, that I didn't notice the time rapidly moving.

Soon, it was 11:40 and I had to wake up Kaytlyn so we she could run a brush through her hair. I dragged her out the door, wearing a cover-up so I wasn't only in my bikini when I walked through the hotel lobby.

We went outside and passed the pools, over to the boulder that was out on the beach. I guess we could've jumped out from our balcony, but Kaytlyn might have gotten her dress dirty.

It was about five minutes to midnight when Kaytlyn shrieked. I looked over to see her in Nathan's arms. Daniel was behind her and I guessed he must have scared her, or something, so Nathan could hold her. I started laughing because the look on Kaytlyn's face was so funny. It turned angry fast, but she quickly calmed down and kissed Nathan.

"Come on," Kaytlyn told Nathan, throwing off her shoes. Nathan held her hand and they started walking south along the beach.

I watched them leave and then turned to Daniel, who was staring at me. "Why don't you take that thing off," he said, referring to my cover-up. I hesitantly took it off and watched as his eyes got bigger.

"Okay, okay," I said. "Let's go this way." I started walking the opposite direction that Kaytlyn and Nathan went. We walked up to the edge of the waves and I stood there, letting the water wash over my toes. I smiled.

Suddenly, Daniel ran out in front of me, scooping up some of the water and splashing me with it. I shook my body to get some of the droplets off, and then glared at him. His eyes were playful. I tried to fight back a grin but failed.

I looked at him with fake anger and started chasing him. Daniel took off parallel to the shore. I ran after him and tackled him. We both fell to the ground laughing. I scrambled up and kept running, trying to reach the huge pile of large rocks a little farther down the beach. He chased me and, when I was almost there, he caught me, wrapping his arms around me and throwing us both on the soft sand.

It was hard to breathe after running and then laughing so hard. Once I calmed down I positioned myself so I was lying down next to Daniel, our feet facing the waves. I looked up at the sky and saw how beautiful it was.

"Wow," I breathed.

"I know," Daniel said. But he wasn't looking at the stars; he was looking at me. I looked over at him and scoffed.

"I'm glad I went on this trip," he told me. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad you came, too," I said, turning myself towards him. "It's not as fun watching Kaytlyn and Nathan making kissy faces at each other when there's no one to laugh with you."

Daniel turned on his side to face me. I stared at his brown eyes, so big and dark. I didn't even notice his face turn anxious. "So, when we were at the lobby before dinner," he started, but didn't go on.

"Yeah?" I encouraged. He looked at me in a weird way; like he what he was about to say was a life or death situation. "What's up?" I asked him

"Do you want to… start where we left off?" he looked at me with a worried expression. I thought back to the lobby before dinner. I came down the stairs. He saw me. We almost- Daniel saw the understanding dawn on my face.

"Oh," I said and then glanced up at the pile of boulders. "Let's go up there." He followed my gaze and smiled. He got up and then helped me up. We walked over to the rocks and started climbing. Daniel went first and held my hands when I needed help. Once my foot caught in a groove and I fell into his arms. I looked up apologetically to see him staring at me in a way that seemed like he didn't want to let go.

When we finally made it to the top, I chose a flat surface on the edge of the mound and dangled my legs over the edge, the wind whipping the hair at out of my face. Daniel sat next to me and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air and listened to the waves crashing into the rocks blow us. I opened my eyes and saw Daniel looking at me.

"What?" I asked him, automatically touching my face to see if there was something there.

"There's nothing on your face," he said, taking my hand. "It's just, you're so beautiful."

The way he said it was so genuine I couldn't laugh. I looked at him for a long time and then reached my hand out to touch his cheek. He leaned in, and, slowly filling the gap between us, we kissed.

I couldn't believe it. How unbelievable was having your first kiss with your boyfriend on a beach in Hawaii?

Daniel leaned back after we pulled apart and brought me with him. I laid my head on his stomach, which was bare, due to the fact that he left his shirt on the beach when we started climbing. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I was so exhausted that I fell right asleep, on him.

Daniel shook me gently, bringing me back into a conscious state. I gazed up at him and his eyes told me we should probably start heading back. Stubbornly, I got up and headed back down the rock hill. But, when I was almost down, I slipped on a damp rock. Thankfully, Daniel caught me, but the damage was done.

He carried me to back to the beach and set me down. "Can you walk?" he asked me. I nodded, and got up. Instantly, excruciating pain pierced my ankle and I collapsed onto the sand.

"Okay, I'm gonna take that as a no," Daniel said, laughing weakly.

"Well this just sucks," I sighed. "How am I supposed to get back?"

"Hello?"

"Um, are you strong enough?" He didn't answer. Instead, he turned around and pulled me onto his back. Hmm, a piggyback ride, interesting.

"You are so light," he told me as he started walking along the edge of the beach, back toward the hotel. I kissed him on the cheek and I could've sworn that he blushed.

We got to the boulder a little before Kaytlyn and Nathan. I turned to where they would be coming. I spun around to face Daniel, and he was suddenly kissing me. We were like that for awhile until we saw Kaytlyn and Nathan were close and stopped.

Daniel kissed me goodnight and then walked over to Nathan, passing Kaytlyn, who was smiling at him (probably thinking about how amazing her night was), and came to me. We both looked over to see Nathan and Daniel conversing with each other about how their nights went.

We walked over to the balcony and the guys helped us up onto it. Kaytlyn blew Nathan a kiss and Daniel winked at me. When they left, Kaytlyn and I hurried back in to tell each other every moment that went by that night.


End file.
